The New Princess
by Stormy Sohma
Summary: Verica, the new princess of all Saiyans has arrived, and this is her story.
1. Chapter 1

Vegeta paced up and down the halls, worry writen on his futures. Bulma was giving birth to their third child, he could hear her screams of agony from the waiting room. He slightly cringed everytime he heard it.

Little six year old Bulla Briefs ran up and stood next to her father. The now teenaged Trunks walking up and standing next to his blue haired sister. "Any news, dad?" Trunks asked Vegeta, as he raised an eyebrow. "None..." Vegeta sighed, "It's been hours." Just then a perky nurse came out. "Hello guys!" She turned to Vegeta, "Ready to see your new daughter?" She asked with a warm smile. Vegeta rolled his eyes at the smile, then nodded. "Alright, just follow me!" She started walking to the room which Bulma and their new daughter was being held.

Vegeta and the nurse walked in to see Bulma holding a small pink bundle. She had a smile plastered on her features as she looked down at her new baby girl. She then looked over to see Vegeta. "Oh, Vegeta! C'mon over and see her." Vegeta nodded and slowly walked over to the bed Bulma was lying in. "I haven't thought of a name yet, because I was hoping you'd like to help me think of one?" Vegeta nodded, "As long as it's not something to do with under-garments." Bulma rolled her eyes, "That's a Briefs' family tradition, though." Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. "There is nothing left to name her if we use that, we already have Bra." Bulma grinned slightly, "We could always name her 'panties'." Vegeta got a disgusted expresion on his face. "Hell no!" Bulma giggled slightly, "I didn't think you'd like that too much. How about we do something that starts with a 'V', after Vegeta?" He nodded slightly.

Bulma and Vegeta spent the next twenty minutes or so discusing what to name their new daughter. Vegeta finally came up with something randow. "How about 'Verica'?" Bulma looked at him funny, "Verica?" He nods, "Yes." Bulma shrugs, "That's kinda cute, I suppose."

They ended up naming the new Briefs girl, 'Verica'. She had purple hair like her grandfather and brother, and blue eyes like the rest of the Briefs. Little did they know she'd be a heck of a lot like her 'daddy'.


	2. Five years later

Five Years Later-

Verica is now an energetic five-year-old, never seeming to get tired. A five-year-old who loves to play, but also spar.

"C'mon, Verica! You can do better than that!" Vegeta yells at his daughter. Verica nods her head, "I'm sorry, daddy..." Vegeta sighs, "Lets try again." He gets back into his fighting stance. "Now, come at me, little one." Verica nods and rushes him, trying to punch him. Vegeta grabs her fist and flips her. "I think you've had enough for today, actually." "B-But, I want to keep sparring! I want to beat you!" Vegeta looks her in the eyes, "Trying to beat me now will only cause you great pain, child." She frowns, "I can beat you, I know I can..." Vegeta nods, "Maybe when you're older." "Why can't I now?" She asks, this causes Vegeta to sigh. "You're too small and I have way more experience than you." Verica fumes, "I'M NOT SMALL!" This causes Vegeta to let out a small chuckle. "You are, you're very small." She frowns, "Hmph." He smirks, "It's only because you're five, you'll grow."

Verica and Vegeta head back toward Capsule Corp. Bulma was standing at the door. "Vegeta, you didn't hurt out child, did you?" She crossed her arms over her chest. "Woman, calm down. She's a Saiyan, she can handle a little pain." Bulma glares, "So? That doesn't mean she should have to feel pain!" She turned to Verica. "Did daddy hurt you, sweetie?" She had worried written on her features. Verica shook her head. "No, I'm okay, mommy." Bulma sighed in relief. "Oh thank Kami!" She picked up her daughter. "Vegeta remember, she's just a little girl. Now, I'm going to go bathe her." She walks upstairs to give her daughter a bath.

About an hour later Verica comes running downstairs from out of her room. "Verica, stop running, honey! You're going to get hurt!" Bulma freaked out a bit. Vegeta who was sitting on the couch, turned toward Verica. "No running in the house." Verica nodded, " 'Kay, daddy." Bulma looked toward Vegeta. "I have a metting in an hour, Bulla's at her friends, and Trunks is at Goten's. You need to watch Verica, okay?" Vegeta nods, not looking over to her. "And I mean watch her, Vegeta." She crosses her arms. "Yeah, okay." He nods his head. She also nods and walks out.

Verica started running up the stairs. "Verica, stop running." She ignored him and kept running. "VERICA! I SAID TO QUIT!" She stopped for a second, then stuck her tongue out at him and started to run around again. Vegeta was finally fed-up and got off the couch and grabbed Verica. "I told you to stop, yet you refused to! You will do as I say! Do you understand me, Verica?" She didn't respond, which made him even more angry. "Answer me, damn it!" She crossed her arms, "Whatever..." Vegeta had had enough of these' games'.

Picking her up by the back of the shirt he set her on the couch. "I hope you know you're in trouble." He gave her a very serious look, which made Verica squirm on the seat uncomfortably. "Um, I'm sorry, daddy." She looked at her feet, which were barely even hanging off the couch. Vegeta let out a sigh, "Whatever, just don't disobey me again." Verica blinked, "Why?" This caused Vegeta to give her a slightly stern look, "Because I'm your father and you'll do as I say." "Yeah, okay." She nodded quickly, "Now can I go?" Vegeta nodded, "As long as you don't run, I suppose you may."

Verica quickly got off the couch and walked upstairs, not looking back at her father.


End file.
